


The things we have in common

by masterpys



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Friendship/Love, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterpys/pseuds/masterpys
Summary: In the time jump, Alison and Emily talked over the phone occasionally. What did they talk about? This is how I picture their first phone call





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fanfic so please be gentle with me. Also English isn't my native language.

Emily sat down on her couch, a sigh escaped her mouth which turned into a yawn. She stretched herself, bending straight her athletic body while her eyes fluttered close. After a long day at the bar only standing, smiling, occasionally harmless flirting surely would have worn anyone, especially Emily Fields, who just had to deal with the loss of her dear father and failing to stay in college at the same time. Her roommate, Colin, had gone to her study group, leaving a note to inform her that she wouldn't be back until morning. That meant Emily had to cook for herself, which she was always dreading at. She decided to just order Chinese take-out and be done with dinner.

The telephone rang, Emily’s eyes shot open. While she was mentally debating if she should answer it due to the fact that she was too tired, the call was sent to voicemail. A familiar voice echoed through the room.

“Hi, Emily. It’s Alison. How are you?" The voice paused then continued timidly. "You can always talk to me, you know. I’ll be waiting.”

Emily stared at the silent phone for a while after the beep indicating the voicemail ended. She figured that Alison knew about her dad. Of course she did, news were always shared in Rosewood. The other girls called her, too. They all showed their concerns and offered their ears to her like true friends they were. Aria, Hanna and Spencer said the same thing to Emily, ‘I’m so sorry’. They wanted to share the sadness and tried to understand the loss of a parent, but they couldn't. Emily didn't blame them, no one should ever experience that but eventually life would catch up on you.

Alison didn't say she was sorry. The former queen bee hadn't been the sympathetic type when it comes to others’ losses, at least that was how she used to be. Ali had changed into a more humane and kinder version of herself, which still surprised Emily sometimes. She knew Ali didn't say those three words because she wasn't sympathized but because she was. Emily had been sick of people telling them they were sorry for her loss. Alison lost her mother, so she understood her feelings right now and only wanted to talk. Not that they had communicated much lately. Unlike with the other three girls, Emily and Alison hadn't had a lot to talk about without making things awkward between them, considering their history.

Emily walked to the phone and pressed the voicemail button to listen to Ali’s voice again. She did want to talk to Alison but she didn't know what to start with. The guilt of framing and basically sending her best friend slash first love into jail was still hovering over her head and the special night they had spent together was the most sensitive topic between them. She wanted to sort things out before opened up again to Ali, being a coward didn't do much to this situation. Her love for Alison was still there, weighing at the back of her mind like a bomb that would go off if she couldn't pull herself together.

After taking a shower, with mostly dampened hair, Emily opened her laptop and checked the social network. Hanna shared loads of photos about her trip to Milan with her boss. Spencer posted only one picture of a comfy bed with the caption ‘Really need my life-long partner right now’. A short video on Aria’s wall expressed her excitement of attending a book signing event. Emily smiled at the lively activities of her friends, scrolling down and found a new post on Ali’s wall. It was only a status. A song lyrics.

‘Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming.  
If we loved again, I swear I’d love you right.  
I’d go back in time to change it, but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand.’

Emily’s heart beat faster, her mind automatically sang the song with Alison’s voice harmonizing with sad guitar strumming. This was just an old song lyrics, probably didn't mean anything to Ali, but Emily couldn't help being related to the words somehow. Was Alison trying to tell her something?

Looking over her shoulder, her gaze fixed steadily on the phone and she pulled out her own cellphone, pressed call Alison DiLaurentis. After two rings, the blonde picked up.

“Hello?” the girl over the phone sounded raspy and sleepy. Emily glanced the clock and cursed herself for not noticing the time. It was half-past eight, which meant it was almost midnight on Ali’s end. “Emily?”

“Hey, yeah, it’s me. I’m sorry for calling so late. I-l’ll call you back tomorrow, okay?” her voice sounded so unnecessarily high-pitched and she was about to hang up when Alison spoke again.

“It’s nice to hear your voice again, Em.” Her heart stopped for a split of second, feeling the concern and care from the girl she had always been in love with. “I wouldn't mind talking to you, you know that, right?”

Emily bit her lower lip. She didn't know how respond to that without being too excited or rude. Not waiting for her answer, Alison continued.

“So you got my message earlier.”

“Yea, I was a bit busy lately so sometimes I don't check the voicemail.” The half lie slid through her lips almost too easy and Emily wasn't surprised about it. After all, she had been lying constantly under A’s influence for years. But guilt tugged inside her and she added, “I’m sorry.”

“For what? For being busy?” Alison chuckled amusingly, causing her lips to curve at the image of the blonde’s smile. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing for things out of your control, Em?”

“I’m so-” she was about to do the exact thing Ali was talking about when she realized it and threw an excuse, “It’s a bad habit. I’m working on it.”

She could hear Ali’s sigh of approval, though hard to notice but she knew the blonde so well. “Work harder.” Ali paused. The brunette waited for the blonde’s next question because the former queen bee didn't normally hesitate at anything she wanted to say. “Have you ever thought about coming back to Rosewood? Just for a visit.”

Emily looked down on her free hand and let the breath she didn't know she was holding escape. She had been thinking about it, but the thought of going back the place where a lot of unfortunate events took place and faced the reality of her father’s death was a big lump to swallow. Not being with her mom when she felt so lonely was her biggest regret, but she just couldn't standing in front of the old woman without bursting into tears. She chose to stay away.

“Once in a while. I wanted to but…” her voice trailed off, couldn't be able to come up with any reasonable explaination.

“I know, Em. How it felt, the pain, the void and anger.” Alison’s voice softened, barely louder than a whisper. “I’ve been there.”

Mrs. DiLaurentis was killed and buried right outside the Hastings’ yard. Emily sometimes had nightmares of Jessica DiLaurentis crawling up from the ground like a zombie and pushing Alison into that grave. If Emily had those dreadful dreams only being Ali's friend, imagine how it would be for the woman’s daughter.

“I couldn't cry. My dad was there the previous day and the next he was no more.” Emily’s voice cracked and the knot in her throat began to rise. “I could never talk to him again. That’s all I know.”

“Em, I wouldn't be the one to say that our parents are now in heaven. Well, your dad would be there if heaven exists. One thing I know for sure, life goes on. Never look back because you can't go backwards into the future. He’s gone but he made you who you are now. He brought out the best in you. Your dad affected your life in many ways, Em. Even when he’s gone.” she detected remorse ringing inside Ali’s speech. “Don't be sad that you couldn't talk to your dad anymore, be proud that you are his daughter.”

Emily smiled. Alison had the most direct way to inspire people. She always loved that in her. “You too, Ali.” When Alison huffed, making a sound of confusion, she continued. “You should be proud to be your mom’s daughter, too.”

Alison laughed dryly. “We’re talking about your dad here, Em.”

Emily wouldn't let this opportunity to encourage Ali to open her heart pass by. “No, we’re talking about losing a parent in our lives, Ali. You want to talk about my dad, fine, but I also want to talk about your mom, too.”

“My mom’s parenting skills weren't exactly on the same level as your dad’s. I’m her daughter, I know.” Emily could imagine Alison rolling her eyes saying that.

“She did terrible things, Ali, and I can't imagine being in your shoes. But when you were gone, I spent a short time with her and I could tell that she cared about you, only that she showed it in her own way.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because she acknowledged my feelings for you and even gave me her blessing.” Emily said it loud and clear, feeling blood rushing to her face. It was silly, she knew that, to be so nervous about. What happened between them wasn't just friendship or love. Alison DiLaurentis hadn't been in such simple category anyway. Everything about her was complex with layer over layer. Both of them knew for sure someday it would surface and they’d have to talk about it. Maybe today was the day.

“She did? What did she say, Em?” Alison’s sweet voice had turned into husky and hesitating.

“That I loved you just as much as she did and she couldn't ask for a better person to love you more than me. She wished that-” Emily couldn't continue due to the lump in her throat. Her eye began to water and soon her vision blurred.

Alison patiently waited for her to finish the sentence. What Emily hadn't known that on the other end of the line, Alison had to hold her breath, not showing her shaky sigh as tears streaming down her face. Her mother knew, she supported it and she only found out after her death. Fate had been cruel, torturous to her before but now it was downright twisted.

Emily heard Alison sniffing and felt guilty for bringing Ali’s mom up in such an inappropriate situation. “I’m sorry, Ali. We should talk about something else.”

“Don't.” Alison pleaded. “I want to know.”

Emily took a deep breath. “She wished that you could have returned my feelings.”

The other end kept silence for a while. The beat of her heart thundering in her ears as she longed for Ali’s response.

“Yes.” Emily began to think Alison had hanged up when she heard the blonde’s quiet word. “I could have. I should have returned your feelings.”

“Ali-”

“Please, Em, hear me out. I thought I knew things better than anybody, understood others like the back of my hand and no one could ever beat me in my own game. But I was dead wrong. I figured people out, but I didn't figure myself out. I was confused, trying to conceal that only led me doing things, terrible things to others, to you. But now I’m not confused anymore, Em. I can't take back what I did but I’ll make it right.”

“I don't know what to say” was all she could whisper. Alison sighed. She sounded tired and defeated.

“It’s okay, Em. Everything takes time. You don't have to say anything. Right now you have a lot going on in your life, so I’ll be your friend.”

“Thanks, Ali.” she mumbled, wiping her tears and spoke with a more lively tone. “So you’re a teacher now. Gotta say I’m impressed.”

Alison chuckled amusingly. “What? You don't expect me to be in high school forever, do you?”

“Not forever, just until you’re thirty.” Emily heard Ali’s laughter then laughed along. It felt so good just to talk, joke and laugh with someone.

“I was only a year graduated later than you guys, and you already treated me like a baby.” Ali whined, which was uncommon, but that was the new Alison that Emily had found so lovely.

“Well you are born the lastest, so…” Emily enjoyed the tease, knowing that she had won the argrument.

“You know what, I’m glad that I’m the youngest among us. That means my youth lasts longer than yours.”

Emily laughed wholeheartedly, mentally disagreed with the proud blonde but didn't voice her opinion. Instead, she started talking with baby voice. “Whatever keeps you sleep at night, Babyson.”

“Babyson? That’s so lame, Em!” Alison conplainted. Emily knew it and just rolled her eyes, making a mental note not to give people nicknames. “But I like it.”

“No witty comebacks? Damn, you are ready to be a teacher.”

“I let it slide because I like you. My students have to earn their free passes first. But I’ll try to keep the old Alison hidden.” There was a short pause before Ali changed the subject. “So what are you doing now?”

“I’m going to watch a new TV show that Colin suggested me earlier. ‘Orange is a new black’, I believe.” Emily searched the series on the internet, noticing the show was widely loved.

“Well, have fun. This baby is going back to sleep, because she has classes tomorrow. Talk to you later, Em.” The sulking in her voice couldn’t hide the excitement. Emily smiled, picturing her own version of Alison as a teacher. An attractive teacher with honey-sweet voice and piercing blue eyes.

“Hey, Ali.” Emily felt like she need to tell Ali something. The blonde hummed questioningly and she replied. “I’m proud of you.”

“For being a teacher?” Ali asked jokingly.

“For being you. The best version of you. And thanks for the talk.”

“You’re welcome. Good night, Em.”

“Good night.”

Emily placed her phone on the table, the smile hadn’t left her face. Things between them weren’t solve tonight, but they were on their way of fixing them. Ali was right, there were so many on her plates right now and she needed to set her priority straight. Then maybe Emily Fields could get her life back on tracks, being the legacy that represented her father’s greatness. She would face the future, no matters what lies ahead, something a friend of her had done pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying until the end!
> 
> You probably wonder why I let Alison to be the one who says "stop saying sorry for the things you can't control". In my mind, Alison is forgiven and also very forgiving. She doesn't want to hold grudges or let anyone suffer from self-blame. I don't want to see anyone trying to pin on Alison the guilt she's been carrying for years. Just a perfect world for each of us, because that's what fanfics are for


End file.
